


Never

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-10
Updated: 2004-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus, on Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/challenge100/profile)[**challenge100**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/challenge100/) challenge #36, prompt "write your drabble from the point of view of a supporting character from your fandom."

When the two of you were still in school, he made you a promise of forever, and you always knew he was lying. You were proven right when he was arrested and sent to Azkaban, and though you couldn't believe he had betrayed James and killed Peter, the first thing you thought upon seeing the news was _I always knew_.

When he came back to you, you thought that maybe you had been wrong. The two of you had two brief years together. Then, he _let_ himself be killed by his cousin, and you thought, _I was right all along_.

04.06.10


End file.
